Transition and Tragedy
by NEPS
Summary: Hearing some rumors about someone who goes to her school, Erzsébet becomes curious and seeks them out in order to find out more. Learning things about herself that in the end, were maybe better left undiscovered... LGBTQI themed, and heavy on transgenderism. Two-shot with plans for a longer sequel.


**_WARNINGS: _**Transphobia, Swearing, Homophobia, Discriminatory slurs (Possibly triggering), MTF!Poland and FTM!Hungary.

**_A/N:_**Okay, so first of all I'm using the name Erzsébet instead of Elizabeta/Elizaveta since it's the actual Hungarian version of the name. Secondly, this is my first time writing Hungary… So please be kind if it's a little bit OOC. And both Austria and Prussia will be making more of an appearance in the 2nd chapter. So until then: Enjoy~!

* * *

The day started out just like any other. Students making noise and shuffling about before class, maybe talking to their friends, finishing off some late homework they hadn't done the night before or just being delinquents for the hell of it. The day quickly changed for one person in particular though, as they heard at certain rumor that had begun to weave its way into the web of gossip which continually made its way around the school.

"Oh my God! Seriously, that little freak Feliks is a **tranny**…?! **_Euw, that's disgusting!_** No wonder I saw that pervert in the girl's bathroom last week…!" Erzsébet heard one girl say.

"I know, right?!" Said the other.

"I've heard that he's even started to wear the girl's school uniform now, it makes me nauseous to even think about …!"

For the first three periods before recess though, that conversation was all that Erzsébet could think about. Sure, she'd thought that she was a boy for most of her childhood until her Dad had set her straight… But who honestly did that? By the time the longed for break in classes that the whole student body cherished came around, she'd decided upon meeting the Polish student whether he was a him or a her.

"Um, hi… I'm Erzsébet. You're Feliks, right?" She asked walking over to the table where what appeared to be a slightly masculine blonde girl sat.

To be honest, she'd never been good at socializing with other girls and even if Feliks wasn't physically female the idea of talking to him made her fairly nervous.

"It's like, Felicja now actually…" Stated the Pole matter-of-factly, looking at Erzsébet suspiciously as if she might bite.

"Sorry…" Said the Hungarian earnestly, making Felicja ease up on the dirty looks of suspicion.

"So, it's true that you're a girl now?" The brunette asked rather dumbly.

Felicja smiled at the curiosity written across the other's face.

"It's like, totally alright…!" She replied cheerfully.

"And I've like, always been a girl! God was just like, totally dumb and stupidly gave me the wrong body…!" The blonde explained, cocking her head to the side.

"You're like, totally interested aren't you?" She asked.

"Haven't you ever like, googled it or something…?"

The Hungarian was a little taken aback at first, not having known before then that people could even talk that fast.

"Y-Yeah, I guess… I don't know. It just seems really…-"

"Interesting~?" Inquired Felicja, cutting the brunette off.

"Yes, exactly. Sorry if I'm bothering you with all these questions…" Replied Erzsébet.

"No way! It's like, totally fine…! I can like, tell that you're asking out of genuine curiosity and not just to be a _kurwa_… So it totally doesn't like, bother me at all~!"

"Okay… But what's a _kurwa_, anyway?"

The blonde smiled even wider at the question.

"You like, totally don't want to know." She answered.

By the end of the week against all possible logic, Erzsébet and Felicja had become quite good friends. Even to the point where Erzsébet would stick up for her when other people would pick on her for being transgendered.

"Oh, Felicja this is my boyfriend Roderich… I hope you don't mind that I asked him to have lunch with us, but he's been kind of lonely since Ludwig started sitting with Feliciano and Kiku." Said Erzsébet a few weeks later, introducing the Polish girl to her Austrian boyfriend for the first time.

Roderich waved rather shyly from behind Erzsébet and gave a polite "Hello." in greeting.

"Oh, really…? Like, yeah. He seems like, totally great…!" Said the Pole in response.

While her words were as preppy as ever, Erzsébet didn't miss the tone in her voice that contradicted what she said. And from that first encounter onwards, the Hungarian could tell that Felicja was never really comfortable around Roderich for some reason… Though spending more and more time with Felicja, Erzsébet began to question things about herself. Like if she, was really a she at all…

"Come on, Liz…!" Begged an albino with an over-inflated ego standing next to her.

"Just one dollar for _die ehrfurcht gebietend mich_!"

The brunette bristled.

"_Nem_, Gilbert! Now for the last time, go and bother someone else…!" She growled at him in reply.

"Ugh, I can't believe you spent all your lunch money on stink bombs again! You should know by now that you're going to have to go hungry if you waste your money on such stupid things…!" The Hungarian scolded.

"Kesesese~! Awesomely worth it…!" He exclaimed, seemingly oblivious to the brunette's annoyance.

"Und you didn't used to zink zat back ven ve used to set zem off in zee halls togezer in middle school…~"

And with that he ran off into the cafeteria to try mooching off of someone else before she had the chance to hit him over the head with her lunch tray again! Erzsébet growled slightly as he left at both the playful teasing and the German's cowardice, her hands gripping her lunch tray tightly.

"I-I think I might be a boy…!" Blurted the brunette as she took at seat at the table where Felicja was sitting, expecting the worst and hoping to God that the people at the next table didn't hear her.

Sure, Felicja was transgendered… But what if she thought that Erzsébet wasn't?! Or what if only girls could get born as boys...?! Although logically, if it could happen one way then there was always the chance that it could happen the other way as well… Wasn't there?

"OMG! Like, **_FINALLY…!_**" Shouted the Polish girl, jumping up from her seat happily.

"**I like, totally knew it all along!**" She gushed before sitting back down in her seat, having attracted some weird stares and the usual call of "Faggot!" somewhere in the background.

"So, like anyway… Have you picked out a name yet~?" Asked the blonde, much quieter now but unable to keep from beaming brightly at the other.

Erzsébet was stunned, but also greatly relieved that Felicja had accepted the news so readily given that the Hungarian had yet to muster up the courage to tell Roderich.

"I-… Well, my parents would've called me Dániel if I'd been born a guy…"

"Okay, so like… Do you want me to call you Dániel from now on~?" Felicja asked.

"O-Only in private if that's alright…" The aptly named 'Dániel' answered.

"I just don't think I could do what you do, Felicja."

The Pole gave her friend a sad, but knowing look.

"Don't worry Dán, you're secret is like… Totally safe with me~!" She promised, a small and understanding smile gracing her bubblegum pink lips.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Polish_

'Kurwa' can mean 'bitch' or 'whore' depending on what context it's used in… (Or 'fuck' apparently...)

_German_

'Die ehrfurcht gebietend mich' means 'the awesome me'.

_Hungarian_

'Nem' means 'no'.


End file.
